Winx club and the skrill
in this episode the winx find a skrill, but their is more to it than meets the eye and vrak seems to want it. plot The episode starts off with Hiccup, Snotlout, bloom,flora,draco,tecna and Astrid who is currently searching for Bucket and Mulch, who are two days late to return to Berk. They spot them being attacked by the sauron empire and the group go ahead to help them, although Bucket and Mulch are doing quiet well despite so. After rescuing them, Mulch tells them that they had saw the doing weird work after the two thought they had crashed into an iceberg, but then turned on them when they saw a frozen object, revealed to be a Skrill. After driving the imperial away, Hiccup, Astrid, bloom,flora,,draco,tecna and Snotlout decide to take it back to Berk for examination. Snotlout, Ruffnut,kowalksi sandy and Tuffnut express their desires to break open the Skrill, but Hiccup decides to let the Skrill stay frozen to examine it some more. Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs and the others decide to leave the twins and Snotlout to guard the Skrill. Meanwhile in the Mess Hall, Stoick tries to calm down Berk's people who were angry at the fact that Bucket and Mulch were attacked by the imperials for no particular reason. Hiccup comes in tell him that the reason why the pirates with it and Hiccup starts doubting his decision to leave the trio with the block. Suddenly, a huge explosion occurs, caused by Barf & Belch which causes Hiccup and the others to see what had happened. Toothless runs ahead to help. The twins start to worry about whether or not Hiccup will be angry at them. The dragons, twins, winx and Snotlout attempt to keep the Skrill caged in, but it knocks Stormfly out of the way and flees into the wild. Stoick then tells them that there was a probability that the other villains are able to tame a Skrill, and the gang goes to get it. meanwhile, vrak is seen meditaing and see's a skrill and see's a flashback of young vrak being given a skrill and of him freezing it for safe keeping, he then sends scouts to serach for it. Next morning, the Hiccup and gang and the winx go off to find them. After circling Berk for several hours, Hiccup figures out that the Skrill must be hungry after being trapped all those years. They go to a mute sheep rancher and his wife and they confirm that the Skrill had indeed come to steal sheep, although the rancher managed to drive it off (with his head). After asking a few more questions, Hiccup and draco spots an incoming thunderstorm and they decide to go in it in hopes of finding the Skrill. Sure enough, they find the Skrill and they devise a plan to drive it into the water so it can't attack. After Hiccup drives the Skrill out of the clouds, Astrid and Hiccup herd it to the twins who was about to blast the Skrill into the water, but an incoming boulder causes the explosion to backfire. It is revealed that dr blowhole has spotted the Skrill too and hope to catch it before Hiccup and the others do. The Skrill goes free again and attacks the riders. Hiccup and the gang decide to regroup. The Gang decides to split into two groups: Astrid, Fishlegs, and Snotlout musa,stella,,the wildforce,dinothuder and primystals will keep dr blowhole at bay while the twins, the others and Hiccup go to catch the Skrill. They break off and do their tasks. Hiccup tells the twins to release a large amount of gas in the clouds and cause an explosion big enough to push the Skrill out. Despite their efforts, the Skrill manages to outmaneuver the explosion and Hiccup and Toothless give chase. After realizing that the Skrill is almost as strong as Toothless, he is almost knocked out of the sky, but the twins appear to help, but soon find out that Barf was unable to gas (from overuse), and they end up with the Skrill chasing them. Realizing the twins were in trouble, Toothless barely manages to block the shock from hitting the twins with a plasma blast. The explosion is so great, it blasts, the winx, all three dragons and their riders out of the sky. Hiccup falls onto abismals ship, but quickly takes off after an exchange of sour words and regroups with Astrid, Fishlegs and Snotlout. Hiccup asks them whether or not they spotted the Skrill, but they didn't. Fishlegs then asks them if they had seen the twins or not, and the gang realize that they has been absent. Meanwhile, the twins having been blasted from the sky, luckily crash land on a cliff in the ocean. After untangling Barf & Belch's head, Tuffnut spots points out that the pirates or abis mal had gotten the Skrill. Upon closer inspection the twins figure out that the ship they had spotted wasn't a large imperial ship, but captain hooks ship. After trying to figure out why hook wanted the Skrill, the twins decide to follow them, although with no solid plan whatsoever. transcript Category:Spinoffseries Category:Berk episodes Category:Moviesodes